Spice!
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Len es el clasico spice,que solo busca chicas para llenar su vacio, pero que puede pasar en un dia? entren y descubranlo.


Hola!

Volvi con un one-shot de una de mis canciones favoritas.

Comenzamos!

Spice!

* * *

(pov Len)

Mi dia empezo bien...mas o menos,los rayos del sol me daban en la cara,haciendo que me despertara del mejor sueno que pude haber tenido en toda mi desperte y me levante de la cama.

_-No escucho ruidos,Rin sigue dormida, le jugare una broma.-_Pense con una cara maliciosa,me fui directo al cuarto de mi hermana,gemela para ser precisos,entre con mucho cuidado de no despertarla,me dirigi hasta su cama muy silenciosamente y cuando porfin llego...Rin no esta!

-Rin?-pregunto en voz alta-Rin,donde estas?no se me hace divertido,sal ya-dije comenzando a preocuparme,la busque en el bano,mi cuarto,la cocina,la sala,pero no estaba en ningun lado.

-Rin!-grite muy preocupado,y con mucho miedo, tan solo pensar que la perdi,me enloquezco-Voy a llamar a la policia!-Tome el telefono y justo cuando iva a marcar...

-Tadaima!-se oyo desde la puerta,voy a ver quien llego...y gracias al cielo era Rin,voy corriendo hacia a ella y la abrazo.

-Rin!Donde estabas?!,me preocupaste-le dije apretandola mas,ella se separo de mi.

-Fui a correr,debi avisarte pero no queria despertarte- medijo bajando la cabeza-Lo siento.-Haayyy Rin,mi linda Rin,tan tierna.

-No te preocupes,lo importante es que estas bien.-le dije,ella sonrio y se fue a la cocina,me le quede viendo, Rin estaba tan...sexy con esa ropa,un corpino deportivo que hacia ver su vientre y delgada figura,unas mallas,y su pelo agarrado en una pequena coleta alta con su liston en ella,si se veia muy,muy sexy, se preguntaran si acaso a mi me gusta mi gemela..pues si si me gusta, por eso es que salgo con diferentes chicas,me ayudan a llenar el vacio que siento dentro,pero,igual,nuca paso a segunda base con ellas,solo las quiero por un por Rin que soy spice.

* * *

(pov normal)

-Len,vas a salir?-pregunto Rin,sacando el jugo del refrigerador.

-Si,quede de salir con Teto,vuelvo como a las 7-dije Tomando mis llaves.

-De acuerdo...te quiero-dijo Rin mientras le tomaba al jugo que se habia servido en un vaso,Len se acerco a ella,y le dio un pequeno beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti-le dijo sonriendo-ya me voy.

-Diviertete-fue lo ultimo que escucho Len para despues irse con su cita.

* * *

Rin estaba comodamente, leyendo,sentada en el sillon,ya ivan a ser las siete,y escucho como abrian la puerta.

-Tadaima!-escucho a Len.

-Bienvenido.-le dijo Rin,Len se acosto en el sillon donde estaba Rin,puso su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana.

-Como te fue?-dijo Rin,bajando la cabeza un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos,mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Bien,quede con una chica del restaurante para salir manana-dijo Len,mientras le ponia una mano en su mejilla a su hermana-No saliste?

-Si-dijo Rin-Fui a comprar unos zapatos y un labial,por?

-No,nada,queria saber si saliste.-le respondio Len,poniendo su otra mano en la otra mejilla de su hermana-Sabes?,te ves muy bonita.

-Gracias-dijo Rin,sonrojandose un poco-Oye Len,porque sales con muchas chicas a la vez?-se aventuro a preguntarle eso a su se sento al instante a un lado de su hermana.

-Porque lo preguntas?-le dijo Len,serio.

-Bueno,me interesa saber mas de ti,saber porque sales con tantas-dijo Rin,seria tambien.

-Lo hago para llenar el vacio-contesto.

-El vacio de que?

-Oye,y tu porque con tantas preguntas?-contesto un poco mas enojado.

-Ya te dije,me interesa conocerte mas.

-Si pero no es para que te metas en mi vida-Le dijo casi gritandole,y parandose del sofa.

-No me estoy metiendo en tu vida solo...

-Solo que?!-Le dijo Len subiendo de tono.

-Solo quiero recuperar el vinculo que teniamos de pequenos.-Le dijo algo triste,parandose tambien del sofa.

-RIN,MADURA YA NO SOMOS PEQUENOS ASI QUE TE PIDO,QUE NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA Y HAGAS TU VIDA PROPIA!-Le grito,muy enojado,esas palabras hicieron que a Rin se le rompiera el salian de sus ojos, eso hizo que Len reaccionara.

-No..Rin,perdoname..yo..

-CALLATE,ERES UN TONTO!-dijo Rin llorando-QUERIA QUE FUERAMOS MAS UNIDOS,QUE NOS LLEVARAMOS COMO ANTES,ANTES DE QUE FUERAS UN ESTUPIDO SPICE!-le dijo gritandole-AHORA LO UNICO QUE HACES ES SALIR CON LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE SE TE PONGA EN FRENTE Y NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ME LASTIMAS-dijo aun mas triste-TE ODIO!-salio corriendo y se encerro en su cuarto,solo se escucho un portazo,no sabia porque le habia gritado asi a la unica chica que de verdad quiere,le habia gritado a su princesa,a su vida,a su sol,a su querida hermana...a su se quedo sentado en el sillon llorando.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche,Len estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Rin,le iva a pedir una disculpa por lo que le habia dicho,abrio la puerta y encontro a Rin con su pijama,sentada enfrente del frio afuera,Rin tenia la puerta del balcon abierta estaba sentada enfrente de ella, abrazada a sus piernas,hasta que sintio una manta en sus hombros,levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano,al instante la volvio bajar Len se sento a su lado.

-esta frio afuera,no quiero que te enfermes-le dijo Len,tapandola mejor con la manta.

-Wow,yo no me puedo meter en tu vida pero tu si en la mia?-le dijo Rin friamente,sin voltear a verlo.

-Se que mis palabras te lastimaron..-dijo Len triste.

-No mas de lo que me lastimas tu.-dijo Rin volteandolo a ver,mientras lagrimas caian de su rostro.

-No me gusta verte llorar,princesa-dijo secandole las lagrimas-odio verte asi,no lo soporto y lo sabes.

-Yo solo te hice una pregunta y tu me gritaste.-dijo Rin triste.

-Lose,y no sabes como me arrepiento.-dijo abazandola-nunca debi responderte asi,y se que me equivoque,y no sabes como lo siento.-dijo abrazandola aun mas-lo peor es que yo siempre cuide que nada te lastimara,cuando yo soy quien te lastima.-su voz se empezo a oir quebradiza y lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-Len,no llores-dijo Rin,limpiandoselas de la misma manera que el.-sabes que te quiero,y que jamas lo cambiare porque eres lo mas importante para mi,y de verdad siento tu arrepentimiento y por eso te perdono,para poder...-fue interrumpida por los labios de se quedo perpleja pero le correspondio,porque ella desde hace tiempo le gustaba su falta de aire se hizo presente,cuando se separaron solo dijeron algo al unisono:

-Te amo.-siguieron besandose hasta llegar a la cama de Rin,Len empezo a besarle el cuello,y Rin gemia de un rato,Len estaba besando los pechos de Rin,esto iva para largo...

* * *

A la manana siguiente,estaban ambos en la cama despiertos,completamente desnudos.

-Entonces,ya entendi tu vacio-dijo Rin mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Si,el vacio era porque no te tenia como yo queria.

- resulta que yo tambien te quiero de esa manera-se dieron un beso.

-Te amo-dijo Len.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Rin,y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

OHHH volvieron a cometer incesto,bueno dejen sus reviews los quiero,xiao.


End file.
